


bloody mary

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, barman robert, customer aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: prompt; barman robert meets customer aaron





	bloody mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7amlecturerambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/gifts).



Working in a bar can have its moments. The friendly banter with customers, watching group of friends having a laugh, having second hand embarrassment for guys (and women) who get knocked back and their attempts failing, having to break up fights.

Working in a bar brings in all walks of life.

Working in a bar brings in _beautiful_ looking guys who Robert can’t take his eyes off. He clears the lump in his throat and tells himself to get a grip. Robert doesn’t usually do this, act like a little teenager. It’s always been the other way around. Robert’s always gotten what he wanted, he’s got his charm and good looks to thank for that.

He doesn’t feel so charming right now, he knows he’s still watching him, despite telling himself to look away.

The guy in a black shirt, with stubbled cheeks and blue eyes makes his way to the bar with his friend who pretty much looks like him (just a bit taller) and Robert hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself. He shrugs his nerves off as much as he can and puts on his best smile.

“What can I get you both?” Robert tries not to keep his eyes on the guy who is making his skin heat up.

“Just two pints please,” he replies, and Robert _must_ look at him. His voice soft, and his smile makes something strike in Robert’s chest.

He gives them both a firm nod, before getting their drinks. He can’t help but over hear their conversation, or maybe he’s just listening a little too closely.

“We are so pulling some fitties tonight,” they laugh, although Robert doesn’t miss the look of uncertainty on the beautiful guys face.

He pulls his bottom lip back with his teeth, “I’ll just be your wing man.”

His friend rolls his eyes, and slaps at his back before squeezing his shoulder. “Look around us,” he buzzes. “It’s full of hot stuff in here.”

Robert can’t help but roll his own eyes, he sounds unbelievably desperate and this is another thing he sees all the time, he’s not surprised. He takes over their drinks, “enjoy.”

There’s a shared smile between them that makes Robert watch him walk to a table, and Robert selfishly hopes that he doesn’t have to witness him with someone.

He’s thankful when he serves somebody else, his mind and eyes are taken away from the situation.

It’s just a shame it doesn’t last long.

*

His friend has gone off to talk to a bunch of girls, and Robert notices how he hasn’t bothered to join them. The night has died down now, and Robert makes his way around the empty tables picking up empty glasses.

He approaches him, finding more confidence than he had earlier. “They not take your fancy,” he asks with a nod in their direction.

There’s a scoff and Robert looks back at him. “They aren’t really my type, if you know what I mean.”

_Oh._

Robert knows what he means in a heartbeat, and he almost drops the glasses in his hands.

“Right,” he clears his throat. “Can I get you another drink…”

“Aaron,” he smiles slightly up at him. “And no, I’m going to head off, but I’ll probably see you again...”

“Robert,” he replies quickly, his eyes meeting Aaron’s and he hopes he’s not going mad because he’s sure Aaron’s eyes trail the length of his body up and down and another smile forms on his lips.

“See you later, Robert.”

It can’t come quick enough.

*

When Aaron comes in again, he comes alone. Robert wouldn’t like to say he’s been waiting to see him again, but he’d be lying. It’s thankfully quite and his boss is on his break, so he finishes stocking the fridge and greets Aaron with a broad smile.

There’s no ‘hellos’ or ‘nice to see you again’. Aaron sits at the bar, his elbows leant against it. “So, you gonna get me a drink then, or what?”

Robert likes this, bloody _likes_ him and it’s ridiculous.

“Sure, beer ok?”

Aaron turns his lips downwards, gives a little shrug. “Surprise me,” he says instead, his tongue wetting his lips and Robert’s not sure if this is a test, or something.

Robert’s normally good at reading people, he knows when someone is after something. Aaron is making him think, making him question things and it brings a spring to his step.

Robert places the drink down in front of Aaron and places a bright green straw in it. “One Bloody Mary.”

Aaron scrunches his nose up at it, “do I look like I drink cocktails?”

Robert shrugs, “you said to surprise you.”

Aaron sighs, giving in and places the straw between his lips. It’s bloody good and it must show because Robert smirks at him and he wants to make a snarky comment, but he reins it in.

*

Robert finishes his shift and they stay behind after closing hours.

Aaron’s all smiles and laughter and it makes Robert want to pull him in close for a kiss. Stuff the politeness, he _wants._ He’ll sit tight for now, he’s enjoying Aaron’s company, he’s enjoying just talking and that says a lot, because by now he’d have had his and whoever took his fancy that night, clothes off.

“You going to make me another cocktail then?” Aaron asks, after finishing off his second one.

“I thought you didn’t do cocktails?” Robert raises his eyebrow, already standing to make him another.

“I can change my mind, can’t I?” Aaron gets up to join him. “I want to see how it’s done.”

Aaron comes around the back of the bar and Robert gathers the liquor needed and he lets Aaron shake it all together in the cocktail mixer. He pours it out into a glass and places a straw into, before picking it up and putting the straw towards Robert’s lips. “Let’s see who’s is better.”

Robert drinks from the straw, Aaron looking up at him expectedly. “It tastes good,” Robert answers after a second, not seeming to function properly now Aaron’s all up and close and grinning up at him playfully.

Robert’s risking getting a punch right now, but he goes for it. Knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t. he takes the drink from Aaron’s hands before taking that final step closer, lets his hand fall to Aaron’s neck. “Can I kiss you?”

Aaron blinks once, twice, takes in Robert’s words and leans into Robert’s touch. With a simple nod, Robert leans in close and covers Aaron’s lips with his own.

It’s a warm embrace and it’s one they stay in for a while.

*

_2 years later_

“Will you stop stressing? Everything is going to be fine,” Aaron said, flustered himself and a bit anxious about this evening’s events.

“Imagine nobody turns up?”

Aaron rolled his eyes at that; the city of Leeds was excited about the new gay bar in town and Aaron _knew_ that tonight was going to be a hit. “Shut up and go and get dressed.”

You see, over the course of a year they’d come together, work and love life. They were now co-workers of their own bar, they’d worked hard for this and neither of them could have imagined where they were now.

But Aaron couldn’t have been happier, and they celebrated their success and coming together the way things had started.

With a cocktail or two.


End file.
